Why not?
by TheSlayerGirl
Summary: What if you walk in your room one day, ready to brake down and cry. A handsome guy sits on your bed. At first you freak out. But he's familiar. He smiled at you as you stair back in amazement. "Who are you?" You ask. "I'm your computer." He hugs you and says. "I know all your dark little secrets, and I'm here to make you feel better." For Matthew this happened.
1. Chapter 1

Why not?

What if you walk in your room one day, ready to brake down and cry. A handsome guy sits on your bed. At first you freak out. But he's familiar. He smiled at you as you stair back in amazement. "Who are you?" You ask. "I'm your computer." He hugs you and says. "I know all your dark little secrets, and I'm here to make you feel better." For Matthew this happened.

"Alfred, how was school?" The Englishman asked as she looked at his son. "I-I'm Matthew." He whispered, as he walked up the stairs not giving his father another look. "Oh sorry chap." He had no reply for the man. The blond reached his room and turned on his computer monitor. It was white with a red maple leaf in the top.

He logged onto his blog and frowned. He didn't have that many followers but it helped to vent sometimes.

_Today wasn't all that shitty. I managed to hide from Ivan. I almost asked Carlos for my money back...but he thought I was my brother and beat me up...sometimes I can't stand being me, all the stupid complications. It's just not fair. I'm so sick of being the downfall of life. Scum like myself shouldn't be around..._

Matthew clicked the red x on the screen and pulled up a new one. . He was a writher there, he mostly did homestuck. The blond had been trying hard to come up with a new chapter, by he did t really get any reviews so he thought his work was pointless. He did it for the few that bothered to write a few words.(hint hint) he clicked on a Dave x John story and began to read. After a bit his face went red and he looked away. Yes he loved yaoi, and smut made his look away. After all he is a shy human being.

He turned off the screen, and sat down on his bed. "This isn't fair." The Canadian mumbled as he ran his fingers over his new bruises. He drifted off into sleep and let dreams take over his mind.

"Al, it's dinner time, you want some extra pasta?" His French father asked. "Sure, one sec!" He knew his papa would forget about Mattie. Unluckily for his older brother, he had a creep insect crush on him. He was just so cute! Alfred entered the room and seen h ecute boy on his bed, curled up with his glassed on the bridge of his nose. "Matthew, it's time for dinner!" The loud mouth shouted. Making him flinch as he shot up.

The taller boy followed behind Alfred as they trudged down the steps. "Oh Mattie, I forgot about you. Go get yourself a plate. He followed instructions and picked out some small pieces of lettuce, and some noodles. "So, al how was baseball practice." Arthur asked. The blue eyes boy smiled as he ranted about how great he did. Matthew quickly shoved his food in his mouth and slipped away to his room to sleep.

He hated time with his family, they ignored his almost as much as his class mates. Why couldn't people just see him. He opened his door and went for his bed. "AGHH!" Matthew came face to face with a man, who had white hair and red eyes. "W-who are you...?" The blond stutter as he peered at the naked man. "I'm your computer." He hugged the boy and whispered in his ears. "I know all your dirty little secrets, and I'm here to make you feel better." He felt heat go to his lower regains as the muscular man held him. "W-what...?" The albino pulled him close. "I know how great you are. And I want you to be better." Matthew just desisted to hug him back. "Why not?"

He rapped the Canadians legs around his wait and moved back and forth. "I'm gonna make it better, I want you to smile." He nodded, as he inhaled the smell of the silveret. "You deserve to be happy." The German engineered person...thing...sat down on the bed and looked down at the cute boy in his arms. "What can I call you...?" Matthew asked as he started to dose off again. "Just call me, Gilbert." He laid down on the bed. "Gilbert." He mumbled as he looked at him with purple blue eyes. "Yeah?" He asked. "Your naked." In the artificial humans arms lied the boy, he knew everything about. A boy so lovely but invisible, it made him want to cry.

Matthew woke up feeling warmth. He moved his arms up to his chest and felt something, eyes shot open as he looked down at two pale arms. _W-what...did Alfred drug me again...? _he pulled the appendages away and squirmed out of bed. To his surprise it was not his creepy as fuck brother, but the man from what he thought was his dream. "AHHHHHH!" Matthew scrambled out the way, and into the furthest corner of his room. "H-he dream...computer...clothes...wha...Gilbert...he's a computer...WHAT THE FUCK?!" the albino sat up and looked at Matthew, making the boy blush. "C-clothes..." He mumbled as Gilbert stood up. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot you were into guys." He pulled on a sheet and paroled it around himself.

the blond snuck out of his room and went to a basket to grab some of his papas clothes. After all they looked like they would fit him. "H-here you go." The shy boy mumbled as he watched the albino get dressed. "So, Mattie his should we start?

~**hey hope you liked the first chapter! Tell me in the reviews what you think your computer/iPod/kindle/iPad or whatever you use would be like as a human. Would they know all your secrets, what would they look like? Mine would be a someone with pink and silver hair, and purple eyes...cus there's a purple dot on my iPod. And they would know why to much. Damn that would look weird So what about you? **


	2. Chapter 2

**If I call Gil German is because he was made in Germany. So yeah...EXCUSES**.

Matthew rubbed the back of his head as he try'ed to avoid the albinos gaze. "Hey, I'm hungry lets go out to get something to eat!" The blonde looked as his with an unamused face. "I-I'm gonna...take a shower first." Matt mumbled as he slowly backed up to his bathroom and turned on the water. "Sigh, how is this happening...?" He peeled off his shirt and threw it across the room. "I mean...he was a computer!" The Canadian whispered in confusion. He took off his pants and looked at his lightly toned stomach. He frowned at the thought of his stronger brother. He hated knowing that his mind automatically compared them. Matthew started to pull down his boxers when he heard the door open. "WHAT THE HELL?!" The flustered boy shouted as he covered himself. "Oh...I thought you were already in he shower..." Gilbert came closer and tugged down on the smaller males boxers. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He grabbed a pan he got from a friend of a friend and started to beat him. "NO! NO!" He shouted at he hit the older...human...? The albino grabbed the pan and stood up. "I just wanted to see how cute you looked." Matthew blushed as he started to push the german out of the room."stay OUT!" Gil flinched as the door slammed in his face.

.

"Close your eyes, pervert." He mumbled through a crack in the door. "Ja, ja, whatever." He turned around as he Canadian creeped out to grab some clothes. "So why am I not aloud to see you naked? I've seen worse." He mumbled, making Matt blush. "N-no you haven't!" He shouted as he slipped on maple leaf pattern briefs. "Don't lie little birdie, I know what you do in your free time." He let the words hit him in the face. "...birdie...?" Matthew asked at he finished putting on clothes. "It suites you." He grabbed the Canadians hand and pulled him out of the room. "Now take me to food!" Matthew blushed as he pulled the pale man behind. "Can I ask you something...?" The German nodded his head yes. "H-how did you come to life...?" The albino kinda just shrugged as he looked down on Matthew. "A child's wish..." The Canadian frowned at his reply. "I'm not a child, and I didn't wish for you to be around...and if I did I wouldn't make you such a perv." He whispered the last part. "Matthew, I know your life hasn't been to good, and someone like you deserves a good life. Like a gift from god I was brought here to help save your life. I was made real to be there for you, like no one else is." He felt his face heat up. "Aww so cute." The albino poked at his cheek and smiled. "Not go mention finally being able to hold you is great." They walked the rest of the way in silence. After a bit they reached a small breakfast cafe and walked in. "My papa works here, so we can get a discount." Gilbert nodded as he looked at the menu. "Ohhhhhhh~ birdie! I've always wanted to try sausage!" Matthew laughed at the older males childish behaved as he screamed about food. "Okay...ill just get pancakes."

A cute waitress walked up to Gil. "Hey, sweetie pie what can I get you?" The woman asked at she looked at the albino. He started listing off various food as the Canadian try'ed to put a few words in before his friend made him bankrupted. "And pancakes!" The poor lady looked at him wide-eyed as she finished writing it down. "I-ill be right back..." Matthew frowned as she walked away. "Hey don't be sad birdie, I can't eat this all by myself. Plus I got some of your favorites." The blond smiled as Gilbert swallowed some water. It made him glad to think someone cared. "Hey birdie...?" He mumbled at he looked back at violet eyes. "Y-yeah." He felt his face heat up the slightest bit from being starred at, after all he was not use to it.

"I'm gonna hold your hand." He started bluntly as he grabbed at him, but Matthew pulled away. "W-WHAT, w-why?!" The Canadian stuttered. "You look sad, and you always right about how you wish someone was there to hold your hand...I guess I want to remind you the awesome me will be there for you." Gilbert gave a toothy grin, which was soon covered by an arm as the woman placed down a plate. 'No one ever really gonna be there for you, why would he?' The thought in his head made him try his best to disappear from the albinos sight just like everyone else. He didn't even know why, maybe because he didn't want to have someone there for him that might not be there tomorrow.

**Sorry for this chapter, I didn't even know where I was going with this chapter! Hope you liked it, maybe...?**


End file.
